Book/Relationships
This page is missing screenshots from BFDIA 5b because it is currently unavailable. This page is about the relationships between and other characters. Note that interactions from long ago may no longer affect these relationships. FreeSmart Any interactions with Book that relate to FreeSmart as a group belong here. In ''Get in the Van'', when Book and Ice Cube arrive at the Dance Party, Bubble greets them as munchkins and asks if they came to party. When Pencil wants to remove them from the Party, Bubble asks "Why not? They're in our alliance, aren't they?" to which Pencil clarifies that they're alternates. Match agrees with Pencil and kicks Book and Ice Cube out. Later, Book secedes from Team No-Name along with Pencil, Ice Cube, and Ruby. Book recommends that they name the team Freedom, which Pencil rejects and alters to "FreeSmart". At the end of the episode, Book, along with Tennis Ball, Golf Ball, Rocky, and the rest of FreeSmart gets eaten by Evil Leafy. In ''It's a Monster'', Book has a snowball fight with FreeSmart. When FreeSmart crosses the Goiky Canal, all of them continually die and have to be repeatedly recovered until they reach the other side. Main Characters has never interacted with Blocky, Pen, Snowball, or Woody. Announcer In ''Reveal Novum'', the Announcer disagrees with Book's self-definition, which states that she'll win Dream Island. Bubble Coiny David In ''Reveal Novum'', Book's definition of David says: David - a dumb stick figure who supposedly is "pure evil". Donut has not interacted with Donut. Dora In ''Reveal Novum'', Book's definition of Dora says: Dora - a weird squeaking blob of flesh. They say she speaks "perfect Spanish"... but seriously, who can understand that hideous thing? In Getting Teardrop to Talk, Book feels like Dora should be on her team (Bleh) to better understand her. Eraser In ''Reveal Novum'', Book's definition of Eraser says: Eraser - thinks that pink is manly. Also experiences extreme pain when he rubs against anything, because bits of him come right off. In ''Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know'', Eraser snatches the BFDI Game Rules from Book. Firey Flower In ''Reveal Novum'', Book's definition of Flower says: Flower - the only contestant in the Tiny Loser Chamber for sixteen months... so far. Fries In ''Reveal Novum'', Book's definition of Fries says: Fries - eats fries. See fries. In ''Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know'', when makes it into BFDIA, Fries backs away, telling her that he can't stand her cover. The two of them participate in a slap fight and attempt but fail to eat bits of each other. In ''Get Digging'', When Coiny gets Teardrop to switch to WOAH Bunch, Book complains to Fries that she can't believe they just did that. Fries tells Book that Teardrop was never much of a leader anyway. In [[No More Snow!|''No More Snow!]], Fries and Puffball seem to enjoy following Evil Leafy chasing Book and Ruby. Book cuts the rope, crushing Evil Leafy, Puffball, and Fries. Golf Ball In [[Reveal Novum|''Reveal Novum]], Book's definition of Golf Ball says: Golf Ball - is a girl, but sounds like a boy. Also has 336 dimples. In short, an ugly menace. In ''Get Digging'', Golf Ball discusses the means of getting yoyleberries with Firey and Book. Golf Ball sends Spongy, Gelatin, Book, Needle, and Ice Cube to ride Puffball to Yoyleland. Book and Ice Cube return empty-handed, reporting that Evil Leafy chased them. In [[No More Snow!|''No More Snow!]], Book considers rescuing Golf Ball, Tennis Ball, and Rocky despite them being on a different team. Gelatin In [[Get Digging|''Get Digging]], Golf Ball sends Spongy, Gelatin, Book, Needle, and Ice Cube to ride Puffball to Yoyleland. On the trip, Gelatin knocks Book, Ice Cube, and Spongy off because thinks there's not enough room. In ''Zeeky Boogy Doog'', Book and Gelatin have a friendly chat about how Pin will never shake them off of the Eiffel Tower. Gelatin tells Book that Pin must not be very well-read, which offends Book. She injects him with freeze juice. Ice Cube In ''Reveal Novum'', Book's definition of Ice Cube says: Ice Cube - can shatter. In ''Get Digging'', Golf Ball sends Spongy, Gelatin, Book, Needle, and Ice Cube to ride Puffball to Yoyleland. On the trip, Gelatin knocks Book, Ice Cube, and Spongy off. The three of them must flee from Evil Leafy. Book and Ice Cube remain to the main area together. In ''Insectophobe's Nightmare 3'', Book and Ice Cube ask Pencil if they can be in her alliance. Pencil tells them they can be alternates, which Book reluctantly agrees to. In ''Get in the Van'', Book and Ice Cube would rather go to Match's Dance Party than swing with Pin. Book calls Ice Cube her friend. In ''BFDIA 5b'', Book finds Ice Cube and helps her out of Lego Brick's dungeon. Ice Cube joins her and Match on their adventure which sometimes necessitates dying for each other. When they're heading out, Book asks Ice Cube if the sky looks redder. In [[No More Snow!|''No More Snow!]], Book excitedly shouts Match's name upon her return. She says nothing about Ice Cube. Book is shocked and then sad when Match puts out her fire using Ice Cube. In [[It's a Monster|''It's a Monster]], Book recovers Ice Cube. In ''The Long-lost Yoyle City'', Book tells Ice Cube that they're at the summit of Yoyle Mountain. In ''Welcome Back'', Book is sitting with Ice Cube. Book tells Ruby and Ice Cube to sprint down the Yoyle Needy to catch Pencil. When Ice Cube is about to save Woody, Book tells her that it's too dangerous. Ice Cube does it anyway, an act that Book calls selfless. Later, Book and Pencil recover Ice Cube. In Getting Teardrop to Talk, Book feels upset that Ice Cube is melting under the intense summer heat. Leafy In ''Reveal Novum'', Book's definition of Evil Leafy says: Evil Leafy - Leafy wannabe. What a loser. In ''Get Digging'', Pencil warns the Puffball riders to watch out for a wild Leafy. Match In ''Get in the Van'', Pin tells Book and Ice Cube that Match is a real meanie. Later, in the Van, Book slaps Match because they passed a library, because of the rules. Match can slap her if they pass a matchstick factory. In ''BFDIA 5b'', Book and Match exchange a friendly greeting and then progress through several stages together, including ones where they must die for each other. Later, Waffle introduces Book to Tune. Match interrupts Waffle, and Book tells her to be nice. In [[No More Snow!|''No More Snow!]], Match and Pencil laugh at Book when she considers rescuing Golf Ball, Tennis Ball, and Rocky from Evil Leafy. Match tells Book to shush. Later, Book excitedly shouts Match's name upon her return. Book is shocked and then sad when Match puts out her fire using Ice Cube. In [[It's a Monster|''It's a Monster]], Match invites Book and Ruby to break time. Book thinks Nickel might be right about the break time being too long, but Match tells her "No, Book, no." When Match's second break time starts, Book lets out a unique sigh that could mean second-hand embarrassment, frustration in her inability to speak up, or something else entirely. In ''The Long-lost Yoyle City'', Match slaps Book because they passed a matchstick factory. Shortly afterwards, Match tells Book not to worry. In ''Welcome Back'', Book talks with Pencil about bringing Match back from the TLC. Book is under the impression that Match and Pencil are best friends. Pencil tells Book that they don't need Match and that she is needy (hng), which Book seems shocked by. Needle In ''Get Digging'', Golf Ball sends Spongy, Gelatin, Book, Needle, and Ice Cube to ride Puffball to Yoyleland. Nickel In ''It's a Monster'', Book thinks Nickel might be right about the break time being too long. Pencil In ''Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know'', to get revenge on Donut's Team for taking Match, Pencil breathes fire on Book. In ''Get Digging'', Pencil warns the Puffball riders to watch out for a wild Leafy. In ''Insectophobe's Nightmare 3'', Book and Ice Cube ask Pencil if they can be in her alliance. Pencil tells them they can be alternates, which Book reluctantly agrees to. In ''Get in the Van'', Pencil yells at Book and Ruby for having a snowball fight. In [[No More Snow!|''No More Snow!]], Match and Pencil laugh at Book when she considers rescuing Golf Ball, Tennis Ball, and Rocky from Evil Leafy. Book tells Pencil that Gem School is only for diamonds. Book tells Ruby that she thinks Pencil wanted her to press the purple button. In [[It's a Monster|''It's a Monster]], Pencil corrects Book when she accidentally calls the FreeSmart Supervan a van. Book and Pencil have a conversation about the Leg-powered Recovery Center, in which Pencil tells her that she'd be very sorry if she used her hands on it. Book does it anyway, causing Pencil to yell at her. Book responds that she didn't trust Pencil's words because she thought Pencil was just trying to scare her. In ''The Long-lost Yoyle City'', Book recommends that they kill Pencil. Later, when Pencil kills Rocky, Book asks her why she did that, and Pencil tells her to stop talking and to start climbing. In ''Welcome Back'', in response to Pencil falling and Bubble popping, Book says "Oh great, not again." Book tells Ruby and Ice Cube to sprint down the Yoyle Needy to catch Pencil. When Book catches Pencil, she tells her "You're safe and sound with me, Pencil! But don't act so rowdy anymore." Book gazes off into the distance when Pencil blames Ruby. Book reminds Pencil that they have to recover Ruby too. Book talks with Pencil about having punished Firey and about bringing Match back from the TLC. Pencil tells Book that they don't need Match and that she is needy (hng). Pin In ''Zeeky Boogy Doog'', Book and Gelatin have a friendly chat about how Pin will never shake them off of the Eiffel Tower. Gelatin tells Book that Pin must not be very well-read. Pin flings Book off the tower and into the Underground Factory. In ''Get in the Van'', Book and Ice Cube would rather go to Match's Dance Party than swing with Pin. Pin tells them that Match is a real meanie. When Pin's limbs are taken, Book points and laughs. Puffball In ''Get Digging'', Golf Ball sends Spongy, Gelatin, Book, Needle, and Ice Cube to ride Puffball to Yoyleland. In ''Insectophobe's Nightmare 3'', Puffball asks Book to spin the wheel for her since she doesn't have arms. In ''Get in the Van'', Puffball asks Book to spin the wheel for her since she doesn't have arms. In [[No More Snow!|''No More Snow!]], Fries and Puffball seem to enjoy following Evil Leafy chasing Book and Ruby. Book cuts the rope, crushing Evil Leafy, Puffball, and Fries. Rocky In [[No More Snow!|''No More Snow!]], Book considers rescuing Golf Ball, Tennis Ball, and Rocky despite them being on a different team. In ''The Long-lost Yoyle City'', when Pencil kills Rocky, Book asks her why she did that. Ruby In ''Get in the Van'', Book has a snowball fight with Ruby. In [[No More Snow!|''No More Snow!]], Book tells Pencil that Gem School is only for diamonds. Book asks Ruby to press the purple button. The two of them escape Evil Leafy but then immediately have to run away from her. Ruby tells Book to cut the rope, crushing Evil Leafy, Puffball, and Fries. Book is visibly frustrated when she realizes Ruby didn't consider that the HPRC was inside Evil Leafy. ''In a non-canon caption, Book, referred to as Ruby's best friend, is unfazed by Ruby dying of sadness and profits from selling her corpse. In ''It's a Monster'', Book asks Ruby if she died from sadness. Later, Match invites Book and Ruby to break time. Later Book tells Ruby that self-destruct can mean things other than exploding. When Ruby screams, Book tells her to stop hallucinating. In The Long-lost Yoyle City, Book tries to warn Bubble and Ruby about the side effects of eating yoyleberries, but they don't care. In ''Welcome Back'', Book politely asks Ruby if she's always forgotten the lens cap. Book tells Ruby and Ice Cube to sprint down the Yoyle Needy to catch Pencil. When Ruby jumps down instead of sprinting, Book tells her "No, Ruby! You'll die!" Later, Book gazes off into the distance when Pencil blames Ruby. Book reminds Pencil that they have to recover Ruby too. Later, Book and Pencil recover Ruby. In Book's explanation of recommending characters (which may not be canon), Ruby interrupts and mentions that she herself is a recommended character. Spongy In ''Get Digging'', Golf Ball sends Spongy, Gelatin, Book, Needle, and Ice Cube to ride Puffball to Yoyleland. On the trip, Gelatin knocks Book, Ice Cube, and Spongy off. The three of them must flee from Evil Leafy. Spongy falls into Evil Canyon, but Book pulls him out at the last moment. Tennis Ball In ''Zeeky Boogy Doog'', Tennis Ball is surprised to hear that Book doesn't know what they're battling for. Tennis Ball tells her all about Dream Island, but then makes a comment about how she's "well read". She injects him with freeze juice. In [[No More Snow!|''No More Snow!]], Book considers rescuing Golf Ball, Tennis Ball, and Rocky despite them being on a different team. Teardrop In [[Get Digging|''Get Digging]], Book stops Coiny from taking Teardrop to WOAH Bunch, saying that Teardrop will only switch if she wants to switch. When Coiny gets her to switch anyway, Book complains to Fries that she can't believe they just did that. Fries tells Book that Teardrop was never much of a leader anyway. Woody In ''Welcome Back'', when Ice Cube is about to save Woody, Book tells her that it's too dangerous. Yellow Face has not interacted with Yellow Face. Other Characters Companion Cube (inanimate) In ''BFDIA 5b'', Book spends some time with an inanimate companion cube. They share a sad goodbye. Clock Cloudy Eggy Evil Leafy Fanny Firey Speaker Box Grassy Lego Brick Lollipop Taco In Why Would You Do This on a Swingset, Book, along with other members of Bleh, scold her for not helping the others. In Today's Very Special Episode, Book teases Taco. Tune The Viewers In ''Welcome Back'', Book addresses the viewers and tells them about recommending characters. However, this may not be canon. Waffle Category:Relationships Category:Book Category:Relationships Transclusion Category:Interaction Pages